The TUFF Fireworks Show
by Peachy-Author
Summary: The title says it all. One-shot!


(A/N: Here's a fic I thought up while watching my high school's 4th of July fireworks show from the comfort of my bedroom.)

It was the 4th of July in the city of Petropolis. Everybody was excited, and they were eager for nightfall, so they could launch their fireworks into the sky. Yep, this was something they were looking forward to.

At T.U.F.F., everybody seemed really excited, and that's because T.U.F.F. has a rather amazing fireworks show every 4th of July! However, one agent didn't know about this, and Dudley was his name-o.

Dudley had no idea that T.U.F.F. had an amazing fireworks show! In fact, nobody really mentioned the fireworks show to him. But Dudley already figured out what he'd do that night. Every year, he would look out his bedroom window, and from there, he could see an amazing fireworks show. He enjoyed watching it, but he sometimes wished he could actually be where the show took place.

Right now, Dudley was so busy thinking about that show, he didn't even notice that his partner, Kitty Katswell, was approaching him.

"Dudley..." she said as she tapped him on the shoulder to get his attention. Dudley looked around, startled. Then he saw Kitty looking at him.

"Oh! Hi, Kitty." Dudley said, happy to see her.

"Did you know about tonight's fireworks show? The one here at T.U.F.F.?" Kitty asked him.

"T.U.F.F. is doing a fireworks show tonight? I didn't know that!" Dudley exclaimed.

"Well, it happens every year. If you didn't have any big plans tonight, I was wondering... if you'd possibly... want to see the show with me." Kitty said, somewhat nervously. Dudley thought for a moment before asking, "What time does it start?"

"Around 9:00 p.m." Kitty replied. Dudley knew that 9:00 p.m. was the time his favorite fireworks show started. Now he wasn't sure what to do. He could either watch the fireworks show from his bedroom, or he could actually go to a fireworks show with his partner.

After he gave the decision some thought, he said, "I'd like to see the show with you."

"Great! So I'll pick you up at 8:45, and we'll drive straight to T.U.F.F. Does that sound okay?" Kitty asked.

"I'll be ready." Dudley told her. With that said, the two got back to work, unable to wait for nightfall.

That night, Dudley was rather anxious, wishing Kitty would show up soon. At 8:45, Kitty showed up, and Dudley was excited about the show. Once he got in her car, they drove to T.U.F.F., happy to have some time together.

They got there at 8:55, so the fireworks show would start soon. Dudley and Kitty decided to have a small conversation before the show began.

"You know, I've never really been to an actual fireworks show before. But every year, I always watch this amazing show from the comfort of my bedroom. All I had to do was look out the window." Dudley told Kitty.

"Really? What time did it start?" Kitty asked, interested.

"9:00 at night." Dudley answered.

"I think you'll enjoy this one a little more." Kitty told him.

"I know I'll enjoy it, because I'm watching it with someone I really like. And that someone is_ you_." Dudley told Kitty as he gazed at her in a lovesick way. He was so captivated by her beauty, he probably forgot about the fireworks show.

He didn't even notice that Peachy-Author showed up, and that I was watching him.

"Yes. In ze moonlight, she is even more beautiful." I said in a mock-French accent, noticing how Dudley looked at Kitty, who was blushing, although it was rather hard to tell (but I have sharp eyes).

"How did you get here?!" Dudley asked, startled.

"I'm the author. You know I have the ability to show up whenever I please." I reminded him. "However, the show is starting, so let's watch." I added.

Sure enough, the Chief said, "It's time for the annual T.U.F.F. fireworks show. And since that's all I really have to say, let's get this show on the road!" Everybody cheered at this, as they finally for to see the show that they were looking forward to all day.

Keswick was the one in charge of setting off the fireworks, and when he was certain that everyone was paying attention, he set off the fireworks, and what a show this was turning out to be! It was amazing!

The fireworks show had to be the most amazing sight ever! Everyone seemed to be enjoying it. In fact, some of the fireworks that exploded in the starry sky were different shapes. There was even one that was shaped like a heart!

Around 9:30, the show was drawing to a close, but it finished with a whole bunch of fireworks going off at once! It was beyond cool! Now Dudley remembered seeing this kind of display every year, and that's when he figured it out. He waited until the fireworks stopped to tell Kitty.

"Kitty, remember that fireworks show I used to watch from my room?" Dudley asked.

"Yeah. What about it?" Kitty asked, resting her head on his shoulder.

"I just now realized it. The T.U.F.F. fireworks show is the one I watched every year." Dudley told her.

"Wow! So you really did enjoy it!" Kitty said.

"More than I would've at home. This year, I got a front-row seat, and I saw it with you." Dudley reminded her.

"Dudley, you're making me blush." Kitty said, blushing furiously.

"Okay, I think you lovebirds better get home." I told them.

"What do you mean by 'lovebirds'?" Dudley asked me.

"It's obvious that you two love each other." I said.

"You know, Peachy-Author is right. I love you, Dudley." Kitty told Dudley.

"I love you, too, Kitty." Dudley said, and with that last word no more than spoken, he pulled Kitty close to him, and they shared a passionate kiss.

"I think this is where the story ends." Kitty said after they broke off the kiss.

"Not yet. I can't end it until you wish the readers a happy 4th of July." I said.

"HAPPY 4TH OF JULY!" everybody said as Keswick launched more fireworks into the sky, and those fireworks spelled out two little words:

The End

I hope this story got you into the spirit, and I hope you have a happy 4th of July like Dudley and Kitty just had. Please review, but NO flaming!


End file.
